


Look At What We Made

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Chaz followed Hickory into his new relationship, befriending the two pop trolls, though his relationship with Branch definitely became something more than any of them had expected when they began to bond over their shared sarcastic humour and snark.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz, Branch/Hickory/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Chaz/Hickory (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Look At What We Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differentjasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/gifts).



> Written for my friend DJ based off these three amazing works of art by Captainunderkrupps
> 
> https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/620807570224021504/branchaz-is-cute
> 
> https://captainunderkrupp.tumblr.com/post/620807513977257984/new-oc-this-time-a-branchaz-ship-kid-d-his-name
> 
> (Two pieces in the first link, one art in the second link)

Branch was short, but he wasn't little, just compact, all muscle and stocky stature with an attitude that kept reeling Chaz in. It took Chaz a while to realise the constant sass and banter between them had changed from friendly to more, but he hadn't realised until he'd floated with the shorter troll in his arms. Branch had fallen silent, not even making any combacks to the line Chaz had already forgotten because he'd looked down and the blue troll was flushing dark purple across his cheeks, ears twitching backwards.

"So pop baby, my place or yours?" He asked, lifting branch slightly higher in his arms while his eyelids fell to half mast, finally flirting now that he knew the other night be interested. 

They ended up at Branch's bunker that night.

The next time they saw each other the teal troll had looked stressed, the creases around his eyes deeper, shadows underneath and colours dulled, ears flicked back and twitching as if every noise were louder than it was. At this point he could almost smell the stress and exhaustion coming from the other troll. He almost reached out to rub his shoulders but held back, instead, floating closer to hover by the others side. 

He didn't have a chance to offer the other comfort before Branch turned his head, a note of anxiety in his voice when he asked if he could talk privately with the smooth jazz player.

He agreed with a shrug, opening his arms up from where they'd been crossed over his chest, offering to carry the blue troll. He barely refrained from blinking in surprise when the tired troll had sighed gratefully, stepping into the circle of Chaz arms to lean against the slightly taller trolls chest hair, burrowing his face into the heart. He closed his arms, wrapping them loosely around Branch's waist before the grip slowly turned tight and secure when a small, desperate whimper escaped the hiding trolls lips. 

So without further ado the smooth jazz troll wrapped himself tighter around the stressed out troll, even going so far as to wrap tendrils if his hair around their limbs for extra support she he floated faster than usual to the bunkers entrance.

Inside was just as he remembered it, and Branch seemed to recover once away from the hustle and bustle of pop village. "So what can I do for you Boo?" He asked, sitting across the lounge, watching the teal skinned troll slowly unwind from earliers stress. 

"When.... When you play music... You can cause hallucinations right? Or like, hypnotism I guess?"

He nodded, waving one of his hands in the "go on" gesture, smile turning into a curious expression, pulling a knee up to his chest to rest his chin on it thoughtfully.

"Can you control what happens to the person you're playing for? Like um, can you, instead of fully hypnotizing them into hallucinations, put them to sleep instead of just relax them?" Branch asked, gaze dropping down to the floor, anxiety returning while he spoke. "Can you put someone to sleep and stop them having nightmares?" He asked, voice turning into a low whisper that Chaz almost didn't hear.

"come with me" Chaz said, rolling off the lounge to float in the air towards where he remembered the paranoid trolls bedroom to be. He didn't need to check that Branch was following, he could hear them stumble to catch up and then shuffling quickly after him. "After you" he said, holding the door open with a pretend lecherous grin while the shorter troll stifled a sudden laugh, shoulders hunching just slightly.

The door closed behind them with a soft click and Chaz lowered himself from the air to the floor, wrapping one arm loosely around the others shoulder to leaf him towards the bed. He sat, leant up against the headboard and spread his legs just slightly then his arms, once again offering Branch a place to bury his face. There wasn't any hesitation when Branch climbed onto the bed, moving to rest between the taller trolls legs, arms wrapped loosely around a purple waist and cheek resting softly against heart shaped patch of chest hair. 

"Won't you need your instrument?" Branch asked, subconsciously snuggling closer when one of Chaz arms moved, hand kneading at a tense shoulder, the other shoulder getting attention moments later after Chaz had freed up his other hand. Branch groaned, tensing for a moment before relaxing, riding on a small endorphin high as the pain in his shoulders melted into pleasure.

"My voice and hands are the only instruments I need to help a partner relax" he replied smoothly, rubbing his thumbs into some tender knots in the others shoulders before beginning to him a tune he'd been working on for a while.

The reaction was almost instant, Branch began to sag against the other, rubbing his cheek into the soft fuzz on Chazs chest, fingers twitching before stilling, hold on the jazz players waist going lax. In minutes Branch was asleep, small, jazz struck smile on his pouty lips and breaths even and content.

By the end of the song he'd shifted to lay down as well, tendrils of his pinkish hair pulling soft quilted blankets up over them both. He didn't bother keeping track after that, sleep claiming him quickly too.

They ended up doing that pretty often, sometimes ending up in cuddle piles with their other partners, Poppy and Hickory joining them as the year went on. The quartet had rejoiced when Poppy formed an egg in her hair seemingly overnight, egg passed around between the four of them, well, three because Chaz had turned down holding it, claiming it was best to keep even the little ones that couldn't talk yet out of his reach. Neither he nor Hickory mentioned the times he helped babysit Clampers, honorary uncles now to the little country troll.

The egg in Poppy's hair was a perfect blend of herself and her two partners, little touches of Branch in the colours, murals looking like the patterns stitched into Hickory's vests with little pink poppy flowers scattered all over.

No one expected an egg to form a week later in Chazs hair. 

It had just been him and Branch when it happened, the two trolls humming together, another lesson on teaching Branch smooth jazz when his hair had shifted, something suddenly expanding inside his locks fast enough that he'd sat up straight, tensing all over while Branch yelped, leaping up into a defensive crouch, ready to launch himself at a nonexistent attacker. 

Their egg, when Chaz finally lowered it down from amongst the bulk of his hair, setting it softly on the bed between him and Branch, was beautiful. A smooth egg with a tuft of curly hair that matched the shell in colour, galaxial in every way. "I love them already" Chaz whispered softly, reaching out to wrap a single lock of the flowing hair around his finger, struck with awe at the sheer beauty of something they'd created together.

"I love them too" branch replied, moving to push Chaz to lay down with one hand, other hand carefully scooping the egg up to rest it back down on the heart shaped patch of chest hair. They ended up staring at the egg for hours, cuddling together in the big soft bed, stroking the smooth shell.


End file.
